Camp Hogwarts 1
by InsertMobClanHere
Summary: Um...well this is based on a dream the editor had, I just stole it and turned it into a story. Oc-ish people are used, and yeah. Read at your own risk due to complet and utter randomness!  Written by the writer...that makes total and no sense... READ ON


"Is that Clara?" Sarah asked, adjusting her Slytherin robes. Everyone looked up from where they were sitting in the middle of the campground under the giant oak tree. Sonya jumped up and giggled, showing off her lovely black and yellow Hufflepuff camp robes.

"And she's with Seamus! They're on a date!" She cried out, and then paused, a puzzled look crossing her face. "But, is that smoke? And why is it moving?" She asked, scratching her brow. Rhiannon stood, pulling her wand out of her boot, getting ready to fight if need be.

"Lauren! Stop snogging Weasley and tell us why the bloody smoke is moving!" Lauren pulled away from George Weasley, leaving a goofy grin plastered across his face. She looked at the smoke, then to Seamus and Clara, then back to the smoke and finally back to Rhiannon, shrugging.

"I don't know..." She started to say, but Rhiannon cut her off.

"You're the bloody Ravenclaw! You figure out!" She snarled.

Lauren huffed, but turned around just as Seamus and Clara blew past them. Sarah reached out and grabbed Seamus by the collar.

"Oi, Finnegan. Want to tell us what you're running from?" She asked sweetly.

"Boom, roar!" Seamus said, trying to get away.

"I beg your pardon?" They all said.

"BOOM ROAR!" Seamus shouted, making everyone jump. Sonya turned to Lauren.

"Lauren, can I get a translation?"

"They set a bear on fire..." Everyone burst out laughing, falling over and rolling in the dirt.

"Where did you get that silly idea Lauren?" Sarah finally managed to gasp. Lauren turned and pointed at the smoke cloud.

"It's headed right for us." She pointed out simply. Everyone turned and saw a very angry, very on fire grizzly bear charging at them. They all shouted and sprinted off in all different directions. Lauren walked calmly to the lake, jumped into the last canoe and rowed it out into the middle of the lake. She watched as everyone ran around screaming.

Clara, Sarah, Sonya and Seamus where hiding behind the oak tree keeping a look out for the bear. They all heard a soft whistling in the tree above them, and they all looked up.

"Rhiannon, what are you doing in the tree?" Rhiannon looked down at them and smiled, pulling out her wand and wiping it down with a cloth.

"Wrestling a troll...What does it look like? I'm hiding in the tree!" She shouted down at them. Suddenly, a loud growl sounded from behind everyone, and they screamed and sprinted away from the bear. Rhiannon looked out of the tree and spotted Lauren in the boat, sitting there and eating jerky. She smiled and waved, and then both girls burst out laughing.

Rhiannon waved her wand and the jerky flew out of Lauren's hands, landing in the black haired witches lap. She smiled and saluted, pulling out a piece and nibbling on it. Lauren muttered something under her breath, and the bag flew back to her. Well, this went on for a few moments before Lauren just emptied the bag into her mouth and smiled.

Rhiannon pulled out her wand again, casting the bombarda spell. A small explosion rocked the small canoe, causing the side to crack and water to start to flow in. Lauren pulled out a role of "Muggle Magic" (or 'duct tape') and patched up the side of the boat. She looked up and concentrated, and a large glowing hand appeared, its middle finger lifted.

Back on shore, everyone was still trying to get away from the bear. They had tried hiding in every possible place in camp, but the bear seemed to be able to get anywhere! They all finally made their way to the lake, and noticed a large water slide. The group scampered up the ladder, and then began to run down the slide, as it appeared to be inactive.

"Halt! What grade are you all in?" A boy asked, causing everyone to stop running and look at him.

"Um, Grade nine?" Sarah responded, checking behind her for the bear. It was almost at the top of the ladder by this point.

"Well in that case, you don't have to go off the water slide into the lake!" The boy announced happily, jumping off the side of the slide. Sonya, Clara, Seamus and Sarah all looked at each other, shrugged and followed the boy's lead. The bear flew past them, landing in the lake with a loud _'SPLASH'_!

Every one walked back to the oak tree and sat back down as if nothing had happened. Lauren rowed ashore, raising the other canoes from the bottom of the lake, where she had hidden them before. George appeared with a loud pop, and then ran over to embrace Lauren as if nothing had happened. Rhiannon slapped her forehead, jumping down from the tree and landed softly at its base, striding purposefully towards the group.

"So, Seamus and Clara. Want to tell us why you set a bear on fire?" Sarah asked, her elbows on her knees, chin in her palms. Clara and Seamus exchanged a glance and burst out laughing.

"We'd rather not tell you now...or here for that matter." Seamus said, trying to stifle his laughter. Everyone sighed, leaning against the tree and falling asleep, or studying. And to think...this is a camp for wizards and witches. What will happen next time to our group of insane magic wielding people? Find out in the next chapter of Camp Hogwarts!


End file.
